ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DS9 Season 5 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 5. A * Leslie Ackerman as Waitress * Cecily Adams as Ishka * Mary Kay Adams as Grilka * Stanley Adams as Cyrano Jones (archive footage) * Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Elle Alexander as: **Klingon warrioress Huss (uncredited) **a female guard * Rene Auberjonois as: ** Odo ** Timor Landi * Karen Austin as Kalandra B * Brenan Baird as Cardassian soldier ( ) * Majel Barrett as Federation computer voice * Ivor Bartels as Young Klingon * Paul Baxley as Freeman (archive footage) * John Lendale Bennett as Towering Klingon * Steven Berkoff as Hagath * Victor Bevine as Belar * Casey Biggs as Damar * Whit Bissell as Lurry (archive footage) * William Blackburn as Hadley (archive footage) * Jack Blessing as Dulmur * Charlie Brill as Arne Darvin/Barry Waddle * Avery Brooks as: ** Benjamin Sisko ** Ishan Chaye * Jeb Brown as Ensign * Robert Budaska as Burly Klingon * Ray Buktenica as Deyos C * Eric Cadora as Customer ( ) * Hamilton Camp as Leck * Brian Evaret Chandler as Brota * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Charles S. Chun as Engineer * Jeffrey Combs as: ** Weyoun ** Brunt * Christian Conrad as Brilgar * Brant Cotton as Tauvid Rem * Dick Crockett as Bald Klingon (archive footage) * Charlie Curtis as Talura D *Cathy DeBuono as: **M'Pella (uncredited) **Breen prisoner (uncredited) **Starfleet science officer (uncredited) **Klingon auction bidder (uncredited) *Zora DeHorter as Risian woman *Kathleen Demor as a Starfleet security officer (uncredited) *James Doohan as Montgomery Scott (archive footage) *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Michael Dorn as Worf *Judi Durand as Cardassian computer voice *John Durbin as Traidy E * Patrick B. Egan as Whatley (credited as "Jiyar") * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Fadwa El Guindi as Amsha Bashir * Tony Epper as Drunken Klingon F * Doren Fein as Molly on Gaia * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Don Fischer as Jem'Hadar guard * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami * Gary Frank as Yedrin Dax G * Brian George as Richard Bashir * Gretchen German as Rebecca Sullivan * David Gerrold as ''Enterprise'' lieutenant (uncredited) * Danny Goldring as Burke * David Graf as Leskit * Max Grodénchik as Rom H * Tim Halligan as Farrakk * James W. Jansen as Lucsly * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien * J.G. Hertzler as: ** Martok (Changeling) ** Martok * Tom Hodges as Pechetti * Leslie Hoffman as a ''Defiant'' crewmember (uncredited) * Marjean Holden as Stolzoff * Mark Holton as Bolian orderly * Kaitlin Hopkins as Kilana * James Horan as Ikat'ika I * Deirdre Imershein as Watley J * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as Ensign Kelly (uncredited) * Andrew Kavovit as Kirby * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy (archive footage) * Jeffrey King as Amaro * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov (archive footage) * Thomas Kopache as Kira Taban * Frank Kopyc as Bolian aide L * Scott Leva as Ortakin * Ken Lesco as T'Lor * Jesse Littlejohn as Gabriel * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Lisa Lord as Nurse * Louahn Lowe as Okala * William Lucking as Furel M *Rosie Malek-Yonan as Tekoa * Jeannie Malone as an ''Enterprise'' yeoman (archive footage) *Monte Markham as Pascal Fullerton *Brian Markinson as Elias Giger *Kenneth Marshall as Michael Eddington *Marybeth Massett as Parell *Chase Masterson as Leeta *J. Patrick McCormack as Bennett *Scott McElroy as Guard ( ) * Dan McGee as an operations division lieutenant (uncredited) *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Andy Milder as Boq'ta *Phil Morris as Thopok *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) *Randy Mulkey as Idanian #2 N * Sandra Nelson as Tavana * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura (archive footage) * Leonard Nimoy as Spock (archive footage) O * Randy Oglesby as Silaran Prin * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron P * Josh Pais as Gaila * Jim Palladino as Jem'Hadar Guard ( ) * Jennifer S. Parsons as Miranda O'Brien * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (archive footage) * Michael Pataki as Korax (archive footage) * Ernest Perry, Jr. as Charles Whatley * Robert Picardo as Lewis Zimmerman * Eric Pierpoint as Sanders * Lawrence Pressman as Tekeny Ghemor R * Guy Raymond as the Bartender (archive footage) * Duncan Regehr as Shakaar Edon * F.J. Rio as Enrique Muñiz * Andrew Robinson as: ** Elim Garak ** Jillur Gueta * Matt Roe as Latha Mabrin * Peggy Roeder as Y'Pora * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * David L. Ross as Galloway (archive footage) * Joseph Ruskin as Tumek S * Diane Salinger as Lupaza * Jennifer Savidge as Trentin Fala * William Schallert as Nilz Baris (archive footage) * Rick Schatz as Gantt * William Shatner as James T. Kirk (archive footage) * Wallace Shawn as Zek * Hilary Shepard as Hoya * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as: ** Julian Bashir ** Julian Bashir (Changeling) ** Long-term Medical Holographic program * James Sloyan as Mora Pol * Greg "Christopher" Smith as Male guard * Kurtwood Smith as Thrax * Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) * Carrie Stauber as Romulan prisoner *Susie Stillwell as **Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) **[[Unnamed IKS Rotarran personnel#Female Officer 1|Female Rotarran officer]] (uncredited) *Scott Strozier as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) T * Lawrence Tierney as Regent of Palamar U * unknown actor as Abdon (uncredited) * unknown actor as Nori (uncredited) V * Blair Valk as Risian woman * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys W * Barry Wiggins as Jem'Hadar officer * Davida Williams as Lisa * Vanessa Williams as Arandis * Robert Hewitt Wolfe as a wounded Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Nicholas Worth as Sorm * Rick Worthy as Kornan Y * Dey Young as Arissa Z * Robert Zachar as Head Guard Category:Production lists DS9 Season 5 Season 5 nl:DS9 Seizoen 5 acteurs en actrices